Flightless bird
by luzxbelito
Summary: Los héroes de Japón tratan de eliminar a la liga de villanos, mientras que la sociedad pone toda su fe en ellos, no prestan atención en lo que hay más allá; alianzas que no deberían hacerse, promesas que no son cumplidas, romances que nunca deberían ocurrir... Así es, la historia de cómo el héroe número dos cayó rendido a los 'encantos' de un villano. ¿Será su amor correspondido?


La ciudad en horario nocturno tenía ocupado al héroe número dos; Hawks se encontraba en medio de la captura de dos villanos que a nada estuvieron de asaltar uno de los bancos de la región de Kamino. Por fortuna, el pedido de auxilio llegó a tiempo a sus oídos y acudió de inmediato al sitio en el que se encontraba una banda de criminales que parecía estar perfectamente organizada; mientras dos llevaban bolsas enormes con efectivo, otros dos esperaban en un camión en mal estado. Por más putrefacto que pareciera el estado del vehículo, servía para huir. Hawks, quien llegó desde los cielos lanzó varias plumas a los neumáticos dejándolos así totalmente inservibles; dejó a los villanos sin escapatoria. Su aterrizaje fue perfecto, como pocos solían serlo. Acabó quedándose firme sobre el techo del camión.

━ ¿A dónde creen que van? ¿No saben que es de mala educación no prestar atención a las aves?

Bromeó el recién llegado, quien salió despedido del techo del camión con un salto torpe; uno de los villanos que se encontraba dentro del vehículo había dado su primer ataque. Parecía que poseía una singularidad relacionada con objetos filosos, o simplemente tenía un arma de ese tipo puesto que atravesó la parte superior del vehículo en un segundo, y al parecer sin molestarse mucho. Por fortuna, Hawks fue más rápido; apenas saltó, despidió una cantidad de plumas para poder así capturar con cierta altura a los villanos que se encontraban fuera del camión. Y como pocas veces solía pasar; un operativo policial llegó justo cuando comenzaba el héroe a divertirse. Los oficiales salieron uno tras uno de sus vehículos y apuntaron con sus armas a los villanos, uno de ellos dejó el vehículo al mismo tiempo que carraspeaba montones de maldiciones a las que Hawks le hizo oído sordo. El emplumado héroe entregó a los efectivos los criminales que había capturado con ayuda de sus plumas, y después de escuchar las típicas palabras que los civiles les daban a aquellos héroes que lograban salir vencedores, se retiró del lugar emprendiendo un vuelo tranquilo. De momento no recibió otra alerta, por lo que al parecer tenía un poco de tiempo libre, el cuál aprovechó acercándose hasta uno de sus restaurantes de comida rápida favoritos, donde pidió una gran cantidad de alitas de pollo. Cuando su pedido se le fue entregado, optó por comer en un lugar donde pudiera tener una vista amplia de la ciudad; nuevamente se dispuso a volar mientras cargaba con su comida y aterrizó en la terraza de un edificio de altura considerable. Allí, podía tener una vista perfecta hasta del rincón más escondido de Japón… Estaba tranquilo, relajado y totalmente satisfecho con las alitas que estaba comiendo.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió que pudiese recibir una llamada de la persona menos indicada, sin embargo, su teléfono sonó una y otra vez. Y aunque en un principio se negó a atenderlo puesto que al ver la pantalla y observar con atención la procedencia de aquella llamada, acabó contestando después de recordar cuál era su posición realmente.

━ ¿Qué quieres?

* * *

 **Unas horas antes.**

El ambiente lúgubre era lo que hacía que Dabi se sintiera como en su casa, aquel era uno de los pocos motivos por los cuales se mantenía como subordinado de Shigaraki; donde quiera que fuese su 'superior', un aura oscura le perseguía. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, en ocasiones Dabi podía sentir sus flamas extinguidas con tan sólo la simple presencia del comandante de la liga de los villanos. Sin embargo, dentro de la oscuridad en la que el villano de piel dañada se sentía cómodo también llegaba a aburrirse después de todo; sobre todo cuando los encargos que tenía era servir de mensajero de la liga a la mafia. Simplemente debía caminar y pasar desapercibido en los barrios bajos -cosa que, para los villanos era más fácil que secuestrar un civil- y, al llegar abrir su boca para dar el comunicado de la liga a la mafia y viceversa. ¿Bastante fácil? Increíblemente fácil.

Enfadado, Dabi interrumpió la charla que Shigaraki estaba teniendo con Kurogiri, quien al parecer era quien más entendía al líder de la liga. El portazo que dio el villano fue tal que podría haber llegado a hacer que la charla se detuviera, sin embargo, las cosas ocurrieron tal y como se imaginaba quien se entrometió en la conversación; Shigaraki elevó un tanto su mentón, como si con tan sólo con escuchar el sonido de la puerta bastase para saber de quién se trataba. Y evidentemente fue así, tan sólo fue aquella la única reacción que tuvo Dabi pero fue lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que las cosas en la liga iban relativamente bien. Mientras se acercaba hasta los líderes con ambas manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros, mantenía una expresión que demostraba perfectamente como estaba; aburrido.

━ Shigaraki… Todo lo que me pediste que hiciera hoy está hecho.

Ahí estaba el líder; de piel mucho más deteriorada como la de Dabi, escuchando la frase con la que, al parecer, Dabi pretendía comenzar una conversación. Shigaraki estaba interactuando sobre los próximos planes con Kurogiri; cosas importantes. Consideraba cualquier asunto ajeno a ello como una tontería, y lo presentía; Dabi se acercó para hablar de cosas tontas. Sin si quiera mover un solo cabello y, sentado frente a la barra que Kurogiri se encontraba limpiando una y otra vez, respondió:

━ Di de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres. No tengo tiempo para malgastarlo en ti ahora ━. No fue un tono amable el que empleó el líder de los villanos. Nunca lo empleaba, sin embargo, podía notarse cuándo tenía paciencia, aunque sea para escuchar las locuras de Toga, de la misma forma en la que también se notaba cuando la paciencia que tenía era totalmente nula. Y eso ocurría ahora mismo.

━ Escuché que Hawks ha estado teniendo reuniones con el comisionado. Puedo conseguir más información… De él mismo.

━ Shigaraki, si ese rumor es cierto puede que lo que consiga Dabi nos sea útil ━. Kurogiri, quien en un principio parecía no querer entrometerse, acabó apoyando la iniciativa con la que se acercó el de azulados ojos. Al fin y al cabo, la liga conseguiría información muy importante que comunicarle a la mafia y con la que hacerse de más poder en el héroe que la sociedad confiaba, después de Endeavor. Gran error.

Shigaraki alzó su diestra y con la misma realizó un gesto en dirección a Dabi; estaba echándolo.

━ Vete ahora mismo. Como no vuelvas con algo importante, te haré desaparecer.

Cualquier persona que no fuese la liga de los villanos temblaría como un bebé pequeño asustado con aquella amenaza, no obstante, Dabi se retiró de los más tranquilo del lugar. Hasta tenía en su rostro una sonrisa inclinada; había conseguido engañar a los líderes de la liga, y si él podía hacer eso se imaginaba que Hawks la tenía más fácil. Definitivamente hacía bien en pertenecer a los miembros de la liga que desconfiaban totalmente de esa ave que se hacía pasar por héroe. Otro de los motivos por los cuales Dabi andaba medianamente tranquilo por su vida sin temer a su superior era lo que, hasta el día de hoy, lo mantiene en pie; no le teme a la muerte. Después de todo su horroroso pasado y, las cosas en el presente que no marchan del todo a su favor, no le importaría pasar a ser una llama extinguida. Después de todo, como siempre acaba concluyendo; nadie notará su presencia.

Una idea perfecta se le ocurrió al de oscuras prendas; ir al antro donde los villanos solían reunirse con los miembros de la mafia para intercambiar palabras, o hacer compras en el mercado negro. Pensar en el rostro de Hawks adentrándose en aquel lugar fue lo que le hizo tomar el viejo móvil que utilizaba para mantener los pocos contactos que tenía, entre ellos el héroe número dos, quien contestó el teléfono de mala gana.

━ Te quiero a ti. Ven a Madness y no hagas más preguntas. Como no lo hagas, tendré que ir a buscarte yo mismo.

━ ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? Deberías trabajar en ello ━ Desde el otro lado del teléfono el villano podía percibir el tono bromista que empleaba Hawks. No se estaba tomando nada en serio ━ Oye, si lo que quieres es invitarme a comer ¿Por qué no vienes tú donde estoy yo? Tengo una hermosa vista y…

━ Deja de cantar, ave. Obedece.

Y colgó. No estaba muy lejos de Madness, por lo que continuó con su camino escabulléndose entre las sombras de los altos edificios del barrio de clase media-baja donde deambulaba usualmente la liga. El territorio en el que se encontraba Dabi era controlado por una parte de la mafia que le aportaba bastante a la liga, por lo que, de cierto modo se sentía seguro. Y como se lo esperaba; al llegar a Madness fue recibido cual si fuera un miembro de la realeza de aquel lugar. Uno de los miembros de la mafia se encontraba allí, éste le invitó a adentrarse al espacio VIP del antro que se encontraba con la música alta a más no poder. A Dabi no le molestaba en lo absoluto, hacía lo mismo que siempre cada vez que llegaba a un lugar que a simple vista parecía ser irritante; se imaginaba sin nada ni nadie alrededor. Y eso hizo al momento en que tuvo que atravesar personas amontonadas realizando movimientos extraños que, al parecer eran bailes. Hasta que por fin llegó al rincón VIP, donde se dispuso a esperar sentado en un sofá a Hawks mientras bebía sake.


End file.
